


Under the Sign of the Bat

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Ninja (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Copic Markers, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Music, K-pop References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: In which I post Batman fanart (because this is becoming a pattern and I need a place to keep them all).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Airs Art Arch Fortnightlies





	1. Set A Fire, Fire, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of Jason, inspired by Solar's 'Spit It Out' MV.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/50071399712/in/dateposted/)


	2. Daughter Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of Cass as if she were in Batman Ninja. 'cos let's be real, Batman Ninja would be 300x even more awesome with her in it. ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/50125756536/in/dateposted/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked lotuses for the background because there's a Chinese idiom using lotuses that goes, "出於泥而不染" (Born from mud yet unstained). Which is very fitting given Cass's past.


End file.
